Red Chinese Army
The Red Chinese Army serve as the antagonists in the Korean War section of American Wars of Containment. The Chinese entered the Korean War to assist the fellow communist North Korean nation following a string of U.S. victories pushing the North Koreans to the border. Fearful that the Americans would not stop at the border, China intervened sending 300,000 troops across the border on Christmas day wreaking havoc among the Americans extending the length of the war. Their battle tactic consists of mass assault against their enemy using superior numbers in hopes to overwhelm them. Their equipment is mainly WW2 Soviet Surplus as well as other recovered weapons of various origin from the Chinese Civil War. They first appear in Containment while the Americans are in their camp. The Chinese are shown creeping up on the position from behind a hill waiting to attack until the next day. Once the sun rises the Red Chinese swoop in attempting to demolish the American encampment. Sergeant Savannah notices this once sticking his head out of the tent who then says, "What in tarnation" before ducking back into the tent to notify Lieutenant Carolina. Carolina then sticks his head out to witness the situation. Upon seeing this Carolina yells for his men to get moving leading to a frantic exit from the tent as the five of them force their way out. Corporal Billy Bob Joe is the first to arrive at the defensive line saying, "If it don't rhyme with America, I don't even careica". Billy Bob Joe then fires two Thompson sub machine guns at the same time wiping out the entire first wave of Chinese troops. Savannah and Private Wang then arrive at the scene with Wang loading Savannah's bazooka. Savannah manages to eliminate another formation of troops with the blast from the rocket. The rest of the men then join up with Private Huey Long who has his machine gun set up ahead. As Joe runs forward he is then killed angering Lieutenant Carolina as he shoots to kill many Chinese soldiers who all look the same to him. Carolina then kills an unarmed Chinese soldier banging to sticks together because he looked goddamn stupid. The Chinese manage to eventually overwhelm after shooting Private Huey Long forcing the Americans to then retreat. The Chinese reach the 38th parallel but their officer orders them to stop due to heavy defenses. Two soldiers attempt to jump over the fence and our shot making the officer to then call his men to retreat. The Chinese Officer The Chinese officer leads the Red army regiment in the attack narrowly avoiding death while attacking. He leads the successful attack all the way from the hill up to the 38th parallel. He orders his men to stop at the fence but several do not listen and are shot. Following this he orders them back to avoid further damage. While doing this however he notices the South Korean Private Wang attempting to escape over the parallel. The officer then runs up to him throwing Wang into the ground before engaging in a fist fight. Wang attempts to tackle the officer but is forced to the ground. The officer takes out a knife but Wang manages to stop him and disarm him by knocking his helmet over his eyes and then retrieving the weapon. Wang then jumps up and drives the knife into the officers chest, pulling it out and throwing it down. He then goes through the 38th parallel gate into friendly territory. Trivia - The only Asian soldier of the Chinese is Mike Shen - It was agreed upon that besides yelling battle cries, Mike Shen would do the speaking since he actually knew some Chinese. This holds up in the video until reaching the fence when Eric decides to say "Stop" in some sort of accent while Mike is speaking. IMG 5025.PNG|Preparing for the assault IMG_5060.PNG|Assaulting the Americans IMG_5062.PNG|The officer holding his ground IMG_5063.PNG|Chinese soldier shooting himself with shotgun IMG 5028.PNG|At the 38th parallel IMG_5029 (1).PNG|The legendary battle IMG_5082.PNG|Death of the officer Category:Characters Category:War Series Characters